Realistic automobile racing video games and simulators have become very popular among automobile enthusiasts and gamers alike. Unfortunately, a system that allows for similar realism and cost does not exist for motorcycles. Furthermore, because motorcycle physics are inherently different that of automobiles, similar techniques for achieving realism in automobile games do not apply to motorcycle games. For example, various techniques for controlling motorcycles, such as weight shifting during turning maneuvers, are impossible to practice on automobiles and vice versa. Further, operating a motorcycle involves a greater degree and type of rider input relative to operating automobiles. A key factor in a car's handling is modulating the balance between front and rear tire traction levels. The driver can manipulate the center of mass of the vehicle by increasing or decreasing the rate of acceleration by modulating the throttle input. For example, increasing the rate of acceleration and thereby shifting the center of gravity to the rear of the automobile decreases traction on the rear wheels thereby causing the automobile to understeer. Single track vehicles, particularly motorcycles, exhibit dynamics that are inherently different than the dynamics of other vehicles such as automobiles because of the gyroscopic effects a single track vehicle experiences. For example, modulating the throttle input to shift the center of mass to the rear of a motorcycle does not cause the motorcycle to understeer.
By way of contrast, a motorcycle driver uses other tools to manipulate a motorcycle's turning characteristics. One tool a motorcycle driver has is the use of his body positioning. Given that a motorcycle driver makes up a significant mass compared to the motorcycle, the motorcycle driver can shift their weight forward and backward to modulate traction on a given wheel or side to side to affect a lean angle. Body positioning on a motorcycle is a critical component of modern performance motorcycle driving. Another tool a motorcycle uses involves utilizing the gyroscopic momentum of the wheels as in the countersteering technique. An additional discussion of the different physics behind the two vehicle steering methods can be found in J. Fajans “Steering in bicycles and motorcycles” (incorporated by reference and available at http://socrates.berkeley.edu/˜fajans/pub/pdffiles/SteerBikeAJP.PDF (accessed 6 May 2017)).